Lágrimas dulces, sonrisa amarga
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: Porque después de la guerra la felicidad se ve opacada con los estragos de una batalla épica, "¿Cómo se puede ser feliz viendo a todos llorar? Hermione no sabe como reaccionar. No sabe como él maduró tanto en solo dos días" R/Hr.


****

**Hola. :) **

**Llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacer un one-shot, pero ¿que creen? el miércoles esto surgió en mi cabeza y dije... _bueno, ¿por qué no?_ Debería haber avanzado a mi otro fic, pero sinceramente me entró algo que impulso a hacer, escribir y terminar este en tan solo dos dias, dos!! cielos!! me sorprendi bastante de mi misma :D**

**Son exactamente las 2:00 de la mañana, se supone que mañana tengo que levantarme a las 7:00 para la escuela; y a las 2:00 PM me voy a reynosa manejando yo, debería estar descanzando, pero simplemente TENÍA que publicar esto, no se como explicarlo, pero NECESITABA publicarlo XD. **

**Disfruten!!**

* * *

Lágrimas dulces, sonrisa amarga.

El día está por terminar, los tonos carmesís y ocres entran por la apertura de la ventana de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Parece ser que el cielo sabe que la sangre aun se encuentra en el ambiente, los colores contrastan con la soledad y tristeza que se siente en el lugar donde tantos dejaron su vida, Hogwarts.

Ron está acostado en el sofá frente a la chimenea con la vista perdida en el hueco de la ventana, lleva toda la tarde en la misma posición, aun es difícil digerir esa última batalla. Demasiados sentimientos ocupan su corazón, su ser. La muerte de Fred es algo que no podrá superar en muchos días, meses, o quizás nunca lo hará, eso lo sabe. Su corazón siempre se compuso de diez personas. Diez personas que ayudaban a complementar su vida y será realmente difícil llenar un espacio vacio. Las bromas, las risas, incluso las peleas y los insultos le harán demasiada falta.

Una lágrima suelta viaja por su mejilla, siguiendo el mismo camino que sus antecesoras, recorriendo su rostro hasta caer como una gota cristalina llena de dolor en el sofá, pero era inevitable, cualquier cosa le recordaba a su hermano. Ésta vez había sido, al rebuscar entre sus cosas, una vieja fotografía de los gemelos riéndose de él tras haberle jugado una broma que siempre recordaría. Deseó no verse molesto en la imagen y haberle dicho alguna vez que por mucho que se enojara por las bromas, al recordarlas terminaba riendo también.

Se sienta en el sofá, apoya sus codos sobre las rodillas y revuelva su cabello. Debe ir a dormir ya, pero simplemente demasiadas imágenes inundaban su mente; toda la guerra sigue muy presente en su memoria, su sufrimiento, su abandono, su llanto, su tristeza, su temor…

Cierra los ojos cansado, hace días que no duerme por más de tres horas seguidas, simplemente no puede, su mente no lo deja. Incuso ya conoce la rutina de las pesadillas que lo acompañan cada noche. La imagen de él mismo yéndose, escapando, dejándolos solos era la primera que llegaba. Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado dos segundos antes, tal vez no hubiera perdido la ubicación de la tienda y los hubiera encontrado pronto, pero un Horrocrux no es algo que se pueda aguantar tan fácil, las voces siempre lo persiguieron.

Su regreso y el rechazo de Hermione lo hacían sufrir, aunque no tanto como recordar los gritos que escuchó en la Mansión Malfoy. El remordimiento que le seguía era peor, debió haber hecho que el castigo, la tortura, fuera para él, no para ella. Ella no debió sufrir.

Las últimas imágenes de su cabeza eran siempre las peores. El recuerdo de Harry en los brazos de Hagrid no era algo que lo abandonaría fácilmente, era sentir de nuevo su corazón detenerse y estrujarse dentro de él. El plan nunca fue ver a su mejor amigo muerto, y aunque su subconsciente le gritaba que Harry había sobrevivido, en su sueño, su pesadilla, jamás despertaba.

Ver por último la imagen de Fred muerto siempre terminaba por avasallarlo. El ruido de la batalla y los gritos de aquellos que luchaban, quedaban acallados en el momento de la explosión, el cuerpo de Fred caía sin vida ante sus propios ojos, ya no vería mas esa luz picara de sus ojos, ni la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Siempre despierta ahí, el dolor es demasiado intenso como para reprimirlo. Termina bajando a la Sala Común conteniendo el llanto. Harry no debe saber lo que le pasaba, aun se según culpando por todas las muertes, según él y su filosofía sacrificada de siempre, solo debió de morir esa noche dos personas, Voldemort, y él mismo.

Pensando en Harry…

Entra como un espectro por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, de nuevo cabizbajo y pensativo. Se detiene junto a la chimenea, apoya su espalda y se cruza de brazos. A pesar de haber ganado la guerra, no había visto la sonrisa de Harry ni una sola vez, tal vez eso le hacía a él mismo no mostrarla. Añadiéndole que no podía.

— Tu madre dice que te prepares, en unas horas se irán a la Madriguera — Dirige su mirada por el hueco de la ventana.

Ron asiente volviendo a escuchar la frase en su cabeza mientras ve, por el rabillo del ojo, la sombra de la figura de Harry. Algo hubo en lo que dijo y cómo lo dijo que no le gustó.

— ¿Cómo que _"se irán"_? — Pregunta de pronto levantando la mirada — ¿Por qué no te incluyes?

Harry vio un segundo a Ron y tras suspirar agacha la cabeza sin contestar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Interroga de nuevo.

— Ron yo… — Vuelve a evitar su mirada girando su cuerpo hacia la chimenea — no podría.

Ron reprime el sentimiento afligido que carga. Ha mantenido varias veces esa conversación con Harry, parece ser que convencerlo de que él no es ningún culpable de aquellos que no sobrevivieron, sería mas difícil de lo que creyó.

— Claro que podrás — Sentencia.

— No — Niega rotundamente cortando el nuevo intento de Ron de tratar de regresarlo a ser algo de lo que era — No podré sabiendo que fue mi culpa que Fred muriera…

— No fue tu culpa — Repite por milésima vez en lo que iba de los días — Fue culpa de aquel que envió el maleficio que lo… — Aun no estaba preparado para decirlo, para aceptar la realidad de que nunca mas lo verá.

— No puedo verte a los ojos Ron, ni a ti ni a tú familia.

— También es tú familia Harry — Asegura.

— La he traicionado. — Da una patada sorpresiva a la estructura de piedra de la chimenea, logra que algunas pequeñas piedras sueltas vayan a parar al piso — Si me hubiera entregado antes, si desde un principio hubiera hecho lo que él pedía…

— Necesitabas tiempo y vida, todos estaban ahí para otorgarte lo que pudieran, acabar con los Horrocrux restantes era prioritario. Si te hubieras entregado cuando él lo pidió, no hubieras terminado tu misión como deberías, tampoco sabrías la verdad de Snape, ni lo que tenías que hacer, lo que te deparó Dumbledore, ni la verdad del destino que tenías que aceptar. — Se calla de pronto, aun es difícil aceptar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Fueron las horas mas largas de toda su vida — Si no hubieras entendido todo lo que se te dio a conocer en esa hora, tu muerte no habría tenido regreso. — Era algo que había pensado, y que no se quería imaginar, pero más sin embargo, era una realidad bastante infalible.

— Pero si hubiera reunido los Horrocrux antes, hubiera cumplido mi misión más rápido y me hubiera entregado a él antes de que todo pasara… Ellos… — Se quiebra su voz y cierra los ojos abruptamente, quiere evitar que las lágrimas inunden de nuevo su rostro. Respira profundo antes de continuar — Fred, Tonks, Lupin seguirían vivos, festejarían el final de Voldemort. — Su voz se corta recordando un pequeño que, como él, tendrá deparado un futuro sin sus padres — Teddy tendría una familia… — Aprieta los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo — Debí acabar con él antes, debí morir antes.

Ron ya no soportó mas escuchar las barbaridades que circulaban por la mente de Harry. Se paró de golpe con varias lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, alcanza el hombro de Harry y lo obliga a voltearse.

— Ya perdí a un hermano, no quiero perder a otro — Atrae a Harry con él y lo abraza, como jamás lo ha abrazado. Jamás había sentido ese impulso de sentir a su mejor amigo, su hermano, cerca. — Fred murió salvando a su familia, murió por una causa justa. Lupin y Tonks murieron para darle a su hijo un futuro, una vida de paz. — Responde ante los intentos de Harry de echarse una culpa que no le corresponde — Además, Teddy siempre estará bien, te tiene a ti.

Se separa de Harry, ya está bastante mas calmado, pero sigue rehusando su mirada.

— Ahora… — Lo toma de los hombros para que escuche bien — ¿Cuándo nos iremos a _nuestra_ casa? — Recalca tanto lo último que Harry hace un amago de sonrisa. La primera de días.

— En un par de horas. — Responde.

Escuchan un ruido extraño, se giran enseguida, proviene del hueco de las escaleras.

— Perdón… — Se disculpa la pelirroja hermana de Ron. Ginny muestra unas ojeras enormes y unos ojos rojos e hinchados monumentales. Cabe suponer que lo único que hace era llorar. Su bata de dormir, la misma que llevaba la noche anterior, muestra que no se ha levantado en todo el día — Quería saber cuándo nos iremos a casa — Interroga tímidamente con una mirada llena de infelicidad. Una mirada que a Ron no le gusta para nada. Y menos le gusta pensar que esa es la cara que él mismo proyectaba.

— En pocas horas — Responde Ron, Ginny de inmediato asiente y regresa por su camino de vuelta a su cuarto. — No me gusta verla así — Musita regresando a sentarse.

— A mi tampoco.

— Entonces has algo — Exige Ron sintiéndose impotente.

— ¿Algo como qué? — Pregunta Harry sentándose a su lado.

— No se, eres el único que podrá darle algo de verdadera felicidad, y ella es la única que te hará sonreír de nuevo. — Asegura Ron revolviendo un poco su cabello.

— La felicidad no es algo que podamos tener en este momento, aun es demasiado reciente lo de…

Ron niega varias veces evitando que continúe. Si pensaba en Fred, lo último que él desearía sería ver a su pequeña hermana hecha una piltrafa de persona, como estaba en ese momento. No, Fred esperaría que sonriera por él, que viviera la vida que él no podría, y que fuera feliz por lo que él no sería. Lo mismo que desearía para toda su familia.

Si pensaba en Harry, en lo que esperarían aquellos que murieron por él: sus padres, Sirius y Lupin; en definitiva verlo infeliz no era algo que les emocionara. Ya había sufrido bastante, todos lo sabían. Ahora que Voldemort estaba acabado tenía derecho de ser feliz por una vez en la vida, y para siempre.

— Creo que la felicidad en este momento es lo ellos desearían que tuviéramos. Sonreír será mejor que llorar por los rincones.

Escucha sus propias palabras, parecen no salir de él. No recuerda tener esa filosofía hace unos minutos. Pero su consejo parece ayudar a Harry, asiente decidido viendo a Ron a los ojos firmemente, como siempre, como nunca.

Ron reacciona complacido, asiente de vuelta. Haciendo uso de su propio consejo, limpia lágrimas olvidadas de su rostro y se levanta.

— ¿Has visto a Hermione? — Pregunta de improvisto.

Hay un asunto que debe arreglar con ella, hace dos días que no intercambiaban palabras, dos días que casi no la veía, dos días de eterna confusión y tristeza, dos días que necesita que ella le ayude a superar.

— Dijo que quería estar en un lugar tranquilo — Responde Harry.

Ron se queda pensativo un segundo. _¿Un lugar tranquilo?_ Solo conoce un lugar que Hermione describiría así, pero debía estar probablemente destruido, aunque tal vez ella no viera ese imprevisto como un problema.

Se despide con un gesto con la mano y sale por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Está decidido a alcanzar una felicidad que necesita y anhela desde hacía mucho.

Recorre los largos pasillos del colegio, muchos de los muros están caídos y dejan ver las afueras del castillo. La sensación de que una batalla ha sucumbido aun se siente en el ambiente, sería algo que tardaría algún tiempo en borrarse de la memoria. Los rastros de sangre dejados tras la lucha aun se encuentran cada pocos metros en el suelo y las paredes. Ningún trabajo de limpieza, ni reconstrucción, había dado inicio, todos estaban inmersos en los funerales de aquellos caídos.

Pasa por los escombros de lo que fuese el pasillo donde vio morir a su hermano. No puede evitar que una lágrima salga de sus ojos, era demasiado doloroso pensar en no volver a verlo, pero su hermano no desearía que sufriese por siempre. Respira profundo, sabe que las lágrimas no se pueden contener, hace uso de todas sus fuerzas y entre las lágrimas que brotan de él, sonríe.

Tuvo que hacer memoria para encontrar un recuerdo que le diera infinita felicidad. Las imágenes de las comidas familiares cuando era pequeño y todos sus hermanos vivían en la Madriguera era de los mejores recuerdos que guardaba. Nueve personas en una pequeña habitación, reunidos para comer en una mesa en la que muy a penas cabían todos. Recordaba a su madre gritándole a los gemelos para que dejaran de una vez por todas de molestar a Ron, mientras consolaba a Ginny que lloraba amargamente por alguna cosa que ahora no lograba recordar. Bill y Charlie reían de la cara de su madre furiosa por la actitud de los gemelos; Percy fruncía la boca dando a entender que eran unos niñatos que nunca maduraría, aunque Ron siempre pensó que Percy se divertía con las bromas que le hacían, o que les veía hacer, simplemente eran magistrales. Su padre agazapado tras el diario evitando ser convocado para reprender por la nueva travesura de sus queridos hijos. Cosa que no lograría hacer, simplemente admiraba la energía de sus hijos para tratar de lograr las risas de todos, y el enfado en segundos de su madre, poniéndola fúrica, a punto de explotar.

En definitiva eran las mejores imágenes de su familia, agradecía que las memorias fueran invaluables y que jamás pudiesen perderse. Su llanto no fue más de dolor. Si, había perdido a un ser demasiado especial para él, pero aun tenía a otras nueve personas que habían sobrevivido, hecho por el cual debía estar agradecido. Sus _**lágrimas dulces **_recorrieron sus mejillas llegando a la curvatura de sus labios que mostraban una sonrisa, una que no había mostrado en días.

Sigue su marcha por entre los escombros, tiene un lugar exacto al cual ir. Necesita verla, decirle muchas cosas, tenerla cerca para sentirse bien completamente. Sabe que su dolor seguirá persistente a llevarlo a un hoyo negro y solo ella podrá ayudarlo a evitar que eso suceda.

Llega a las puertas de la biblioteca. No están para nada como las recuerda. Los escombros ocasionados por el derrumbe de las puertas dejan el paso bastante difícil, pero ya alguien había trazado un camino por el cual circular. Tiene razón, ella está ahí.

Recorre con sutileza el camino entre los estantes caídos sobre las mesas, algunos muros están derrumbados dejando entrar el fresco aire del inicio de la noche. Muchos libros están estropeados por todo el suelo, era una imagen que jamás pensó ver en la biblioteca.

El ruido de unos sollozos llega hasta sus oídos, apresura su paso, tiene plena conciencia de la dueña de ese dolor. Llega a su destino encontrándose con el único lugar donde los estantes han regresado a su sitio y los libros se hallan acomodados en la mesa entre varios montones, esperan su turno para ser restaurados y regresados a su lugar.

Hermione se halla con la vista perdida en la ventana rota del lugar. Varios sollozos tratan de ocultarse entre el silbido del viento que sopla intensamente revoloteando su cabello como hilos castaños al son del aire. Se acerca lentamente por detrás. Ve los estantes, cerca de la mitad de los libros ya están finamente acomodados en su respectivo lugar.

Llega hasta una distancia considerada cerca, los hilos castaños revoloteando alguna que otra vez rozan con la punta de su nariz. Escucha su intento de acallar el llanto, pero Ron tiene un oído muy perceptivo en lo que se refería a ella. La ve estremecerse, carga un libro contra su pecho, lo comprime de repente.

Ron tiene la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla, tenerla entre sus brazos y confortarla, es lo que ella necesita, lo que él podría brindarle. Pero no lo hace, simplemente no tiene el valor suficiente.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta en un susurro, logra que Hermione se sobresaltara un segundo y acalla de pronto cualquier sonido que exprese su dolor.

Hermione limpia disimuladamente sus lágrimas, aun así Ron lo nota. Da la vuelta lentamente quedando frente a él. Sus ojos están bastante mas hinchados de lo que pensó y sus mejillas algo rojas. Su cara no muestra la misma Hermione de siempre, mandona, divertida, inteligente, sensata, linda, carismática. Sus ojos tampoco muestran el brillo particular que ella tiene. Están apagados, sin vida. Desea borrar esa sombra triste de ellos enseguida.

— Si — Susurra Hermione viéndolo de frente, pero evitando su mirada. Trata de extender la comisura de sus labios, quiere mostrar una sonrisa, pero solo consigue una _**sonrisa amarga**_, lo último que Ron quiere ver en la expresión de ella.

— No es verdad — Refuta Ron, aprieta los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, no le gusta ver a Hermione así.

— Tienes razón, no es verdad — Contesta simplemente. Ron afloja sus puños y su expresión, no era propio de Hermione admitir algo así de simple.

— ¿No afirmarás hasta el cansancio que estás bien? — Pregunta agachando la cabeza y buscando la mirada de Hermione, una mirada que se niega a otorgarle.

— ¿Para qué discutir algo que terminaré confesando? — Sigue inmersa en los libros del estante.

Ron, con una dulce caricia, toma su cara por el mentón y la guía hasta tenerla frente a frente sin escapatoria. Examina su rostro por varios segundos sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente quiere contemplarla.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Pregunta al fin.

— Lo mismo que tú — Responde cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios, reprime el dolor.

— ¿Lo mismo que yo? — Repite Ron.

Hermione calla hasta controlar el llanto que quiere salir.

— Dolor, desesperación, sufrimiento, rabia, tristeza, miedo, ira…

— Es cierto… — Susurra interrumpiendo su discurso, no quiere recordar aquello que siente y que está dispuesto a cambiar — Pero también soy feliz.

Hermione por primera vez ve a Ron a los ojos, busca la respuesta que ella creé ante esa afirmación. Para ella, él solo trata de animarla a dejar de llorar, de sufrir, cosa que debería ser contraria. Ella debería de ayudarlo a él a superar aquello que le causa dolor.

— ¿Cómo…? — Se le quiebra la voz, de nuevo. Cierra los ojos y pasa saliva, no se había dado cuenta de lo seca que estaba su garganta.

Ron la contempla pasivamente, sabe las interrogantes que su mente curiosa esta creando en ese momento. No es un misterio que para ella ser feliz en ese momento, no es lo normal.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz después de todo lo que pasó? — Pregunta, pero no recibe una respuesta inmediata. Ron simplemente suspira y agacha la cabeza — ¿Cómo se puede ser feliz viendo a todos llorar? — Específica.

Ron vuelve a suspirar, vuelve su mirada a la de ella. Deja de sostener el mentón de Hermione para rozar su mejilla con una dulce caricia.

— Porque aunque vea llorar a todos los que quiero, tengo la seguridad de que están aquí, conmigo — Limpia las sutiles lágrimas del rostro triste de Hermione, ella no sabe como reaccionar. No sabe como él maduró tanto en solo dos días. — Fred siempre estará en mi recuerdo y mi familia ahora está más unida que nunca. Percy a regresado al buen camino… — Suelta una risita, evita pensar en las lágrimas que quieren salir. Se detiene un momento cerrando los ojos, a pesar de la felicidad que pueda tener, las lagrimas siempre son traicioneras del sentimiento que quiere demostrar ante ella — Harry ha sobrevivido por milésima vez en la vida — Toma aire y agita la cabeza. Continua con la caricia sobre la cara de Hermione, recorre sus mejillas una y otra vez, la forma de su nariz, la frente, quitándole algunos cabellos que el aire se niega a dejar lejos de su cara, quiere grabar en su memoria cada parte de su rostro — Y tú… — Recorre con exquisitez sus labios lo que provoca un cosquilleo en ella, obligando a Hermione a humedecerlos, Ron sonríe ante el acto. — Tú estás viva, estás conmigo. — Termina al fin, indeciso entre si lo prudente sería abrazarla en ese momento y besarla dulcemente. Es lo que quiere hacer desde que la vio, necesita sentirla suya de nuevo, como aquella vez entre colmillos de basilisco.

— ¿Cómo fue que maduraste tanto en tan solo dos días? — Pregunta Hermione de pronto rompiendo las ideas que la mente de Ron exige.

— No estoy seguro de que haya madurado. Solo quiero dejar de llorar, quiero que Fred vea mi sonrisa en vez de mis lágrimas desde donde sea que esté — Dirige su mirada por la abertura de la ventana. No sabe si existe un cielo o un infierno, pero quiere creer que su hermano está en un lugar en el que puede ser feliz y hacer todas las bromas que quiera. Está seguro que les causará algunos muchos problemas a las personas que lo acompañen y eso le alegra.

— Yo también quiero dejar de llorar — Solloza dejando caer el libro que mantenía comprimido a su cuerpo para arrojarse al cuerpo de Ron en un abrazo necesario.

Ron impresionado y con ternura corresponde al abrazo acariciando la espalda de Hermione, ella hunde mas su cabeza en el hueco del pecho de Ron, quiere protección y él se la dará.

— Yo quiero que tú me ayudes a evitar llorar — Responde Ron, Hermione alza un poco la cabeza sin romper el abrazo, no entiende.

— ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte evitar llorar si estoy en la misma situación? — Pregunta perspicazmente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ron sonríe, Hermione frunce el ceño, Ron alarga más su sonrisa.

— Simplemente estando junto a mi. Te quiero a ti, a mi lado, por siempre. Tu simple presencia, tus palabras, me haces sonreír. Te necesito a mi lado — Hermione está sorprendida. Pero después de una guerra, Ron sabe perfectamente que guardar sus sentimientos no es algo que debería de hacerse, nunca se sabe cuando dejaras de ver a quienes quieres.

Agacha su cabeza para llegar a su objetivo. Une sus labios con lo de Hermione, ella está shockeada y no responde. Ron inicia un juego con el labio inferior de Hermione para hacerle entender que están ahí los dos, sus sentimientos y una vida por delante. Juguetea con sus labios, son tan exquisitos como siempre supo; el que no los hubiera probado hasta apenas unos días, no quería decir que no los deseara y soñara desde siempre. Hermione reacciona. Inicia también un juego con sus labios, cierran los ojos. Es un beso dulce, una caricia sin prisas, sencilla, tierna. Sienten y experimentan el cariño, el amor, la comprensión, el apoyo, que se brinda, que se dan uno al otro.

Hermione mueve sus brazos, los guía por un camino, hasta ese momento, jamás recorrido por ella. Los sube lentamente por el pecho de Ron hasta llevarlos hasta detrás de su cuello, algo que siempre quiso hacer fue revolotear el cabello rojo fuego de él y hacerle sentir una caricia que solo ella podría otorgarle desde ese momento y para siempre.

El juego que iniciaron sus labios se profundiza de pronto. Hermione se sobresalta, tan solo había besado dos beses antes de ese momento. Uno que quería olvidar y que no pasó de una caricia, otro que recordaba nítidamente de días antes, pero que no se había profundizado, una batalla los aguardaba.

Aun y con la confusión sabe perfectamente a quien tiene justo frente a ella. Siente la lengua de Ron entrar en su boca, es una sensación extraña, pero placentera. Los últimos rastros de las lágrimas que empañaban su rostro hacen un último recorrido por sus mejillas cayendo en la playera de Ron.

Faltará mucho para que la tristeza se vaya, pero en definitiva se ayudaran el uno al otro a superarla. Ella convertirá las _**lágrimas dulces**_ de Ron en tiernas sonrisas. Él le dará suaves caricias por cada _**sonrisa amarga**_ que ella presente.

Ron atrae mas contra su cuerpo a Hermione, quiere abrazarla por siempre, sentirla parte de él a cada momento. Su tristeza se aleja ahora que ella esta ahí, junto a él. De alguna manera, a pesar de que los dos padecen, el sufrimiento se distribuye de una manera perfecta, dejando de sentirse pesado, su sola presencia lo hace sentir una felicidad que le gana a la tristeza, el dolor. En fin, con ella sonríe sinceramente.

Su dulce beso tuvo que ser interrumpido, a pesar del amor que quieren profesarse, también deben respirar.

Se quedan viendo fijamente por un segundo y sus labios muestran una sonrisa. Ron limpia rastros de las lágrimas sobre la cara de ella, Hermione hace lo propio con las lágrimas de Ron. Los llantos serán compartidos, y también consolados por los dos.

Ron vuelve a abrazarla. Hermione se hunde en el pecho de él apoyando sus manos sobre su torso. Él la abraza tan tierna y protectoramente que ella se siente realmente cuidada, querida, amada.

No hizo falta decir un _"te amo"_, sus cuerpos emanaban ese sentimiento por todos sus poros y sus caricias confirmaron lo que cada uno sabía sentir desde hacía mas tiempo del que recordaban.

Se separaron. Luego de un nuevo beso dulce y tierno Ron la toma de la mano y le sonríe.

— Quiero ir a casa — Murmura.

Hermione se queda con la mirada fija en él. _Casa…_ Susurra su mente. Ella sabe a que se refiere, y lo acepta, pero recuerda a sus padres, aun siguen perdidos en una vida que no les pertenece y necesita ir a salvarlos. Su mirada se entristece, Ron lo nota y aprieta un poco la mano que tienen entrelazada. Hermione ve la mirada de Ron y asiente, sabe que tardara un poco en encontrar a sus padres, pero él estará junto a ella siempre. Es una promesa silenciosa.

— Vamos a casa — Responde Hermione con una sonrisa y cruza los escombros de un paso para estar cerca de Ron. Lo abraza por la cintura, él hace lo propio pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Con una tímida sonrisa y recuerdos del colegio siguen el camino para irse a casa, la Madriguera los espera.

* * *

**No se, tal vez lo vean algo raro, pero simplemente es lo que mi loca mente hizo XD.**

**No los aburrire con pie de esto. solo una pregunta, ¿les gustaria que hiciera algunos otros capitulos de despues de la guerra? Con un simple Si en un review me conformaria para continuar. GRACIAS por leer. **

**PD: Unos cuantos reviews nunca caen mal. XD**

**XOXO  
****..: rosa.chocolate :..**


End file.
